


The Roommate Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first collab between Phan & Robyn. Also kinda shows some of her character.





	The Roommate Tag

 

“ Was up y’all? It’s ya girl, Robbie.”

Robyn laughed at the camera and made a gesture at someone out of shot.

“So I’ve been gone a while and you guys were getting worried, so I owe y’all an explanation. I got out of Andrews house. He doesn’t have me anymore. I bumped into some lovely gentleman while they were on vacation. They took me in temporarily and when I mentioned my student visa, they offered to let me stay with them until I graduated. So yeah, this is my first call from England!”

Robyn laughed again and shook her head.

“That’s not what I’m here to talk about, though. Today I wanted to introduce my new roommates.”

“Flatmates!”

A voice off screen yelled only for Robyn to stick her tongue out.

“So without further ado, my new ‘flatmates’, Jamie and Mikey!”

She moved over as the two guys sat on her temporary bed and made jazz hands in front of them.

“Hi guys!”

“Hello!”

Robyn introduced the boys to everyone as they shuffled awkwardly on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what Robyn looked like:  
> https://pin.it/77pdpxgapu2um5

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Tell me if you want more like this or not. P.S. Robyn is also a YouTuber, (obviously) she mostly talks about social issues and gives advice and stories about her experiences as a LGBT+ WoC in a conservative environment.
> 
> If y’all were wonderin’ what she looks like, here is my inspiration for her looks. https://www.behance.net/gallery/34275225/Gigi  
> All credit to the artist. Check her out, she’s awesome!


End file.
